finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gilgamesh
Gilgamesh è un personaggio ricorrente in numerosi titoli della serie di Final Fantasy. In alcune occasioni, il suo nome è stato traslitterato in Ghilgamesh o Ghigamess. Questo bizzarro personaggio, vestito come un attore kabuki, è un avventuriero che vaga attraverso le dimensioni tramite il potere del Nulla, visitando mondi e collezionando armi sulla sua strada, molto spesso accompagnato dal fedele compagno Enkidu. In molte sue apparizioni, Gilgamesh è associato alla spada leggendaria Excalibur e al rarissimo equipaggiamento Genji. Originariamente introdotto come cattivo secondario in Final Fantasy V, è in seguito apparso in un gran numero di giochi, e detiene attualmente il record per il maggior numero di apparizioni nella saga. Contrariamente alla maggior parte di nemici e personaggi ricorrenti, Gilgamesh è quasi sempre la stessa persona in ogni sua apparizione, anche se il suo ruolo può variare da gioco a gioco: è stato un nemico, un alleato e persino un'invocazione. Gilgamesh ha lasciato il segno sui fans della saga di Final Fantasy per la sua simpatia e goffaggine, e ha introdotto nella serie l'idea del boss affrontato più volte nel corso della storia. Profilo Essendo quasi sempre la stessa persona in ogni sua apparizione, Gilgamesh non ha praticamente mai cambiato aspetto tra un titolo e l'altro: appare sempre come un uomo muscoloso con la pelle grigia, alto molto più di un essere umano normale, coperto da una pesante armatura e avvolto in un ampio mantello rosso. Il suo volto, segnato da striature rosse, è modellato per assomigliare a una maschera kabuki, anche se alcune rappresentazioni lo mostrano molto simile a un oni, un tipo di orco giapponese. Il segno caratteristico di Gilgamesh è però la sua abilità di trasformazione, che gli consente di aumentare il numero delle proprie braccia per poter brandire quante più armi possibili: a seconda dell'apparizione, può averne da sei a otto, anche se c'è stato un caso in cui si mostrasse sempre con quattro braccia in mostra. Quando combatte, Gilgamesh utilizza varie armi a seconda del gioco e della sua forma. La sua arma di base è una naginata, una lancia orientale simile a un'alabarda, ma quando si trasforma utilizza quasi sempre un'arma per ciascuna mano, e può brandire armi di tipo diverso oppure un set di sole spade. Molto spesso, durante i combattimenti contro di lui, può capitare che finga di arrendersi e colga l'occasione per applicarsi vari status positivi e attaccare gli avversari di sorpresa. Altrettanto spesso, ha la tendenza a fuggire dalla battaglia e riapparire in un secondo momento, più forte di prima. Quando appare come invocazione, invece, la sua caratteristica principale è l'imprevedibilità: la sua comparsa è preceduta dall'arrivo di diverse spade che si conficcano nel terreno, e Gilgamesh sceglierà una tra di esse per attaccare, sortendo effetti diversi in base alla scelta. A volte può infliggere pesanti danni, a volte può uccidere in un colpo solo i nemici, ma a volte può anche infliggere danni minimi. Gilgamesh, in tutte le sue apparizioni, esibisce una personalità stravagante e a tratti grottesca, un ego gigantesco e una tendenza alla comicità involontaria. Si definisce il più grande spadaccino e il più forte guerriero del mondo ma spesso, ogni volta che sta per perdere, scappa via con la coda tra le gambe. Gilgamesh è un collezionista di armi, come dimostra il vastissimo arsenale che si porta appresso in molti giochi, e si interessa in modo particolare di spade: nella sua prima apparizione, Gilgamesh era intenzionato a trovare la spada leggendaria Excalibur, ma quando finalmente era convinto di averla trovata, questa si è rivelata essere solo una copia della spada chiamata Excalipur. Il ritrovamento dell'Excalipur ha dato inizio alla tendenza di Gilgamesh a trovare sedicenti spade rare che molto spesso sono dei palesi falsi. Tuttavia, in molte apparizioni successive, specialmente quelle in cui compare come invocazione, l'Excalibur e l'Excalipur sono entrambe parte dell'armamentario di Gilgamesh, spesso assieme ad altre spade rare quali la Masamune e la Zantetsuken. Sebbene possa sembrare uno sbruffone privo di talento, Gilgamesh è in realtà un combattente capace ed estremamente astuto, tanto che in molti giochi ha il ruolo di superboss, ma risulta anche piuttosto codardo e opportunista. Abile sia nel tendere tranelli che nel tirare di spada, è testardo e insolente, e non si ferma davanti a nulla... nel senso che nemmeno il Nulla è riuscito a contenerlo. Nella maggior parte dei giochi in cui compare, Gilgamesh è la fonte primaria di equipaggiamento Genji, e quelli contro di lui sono pertanto attesi con ansia dai giocatori. In riferimento a uno degli scontri più famosi con lui nel gioco originale, e a un personaggio storico a cui è ispirato, molti combattimenti con Gilgamesh negli altri titoli avvengono su un ponte. Comparse ''Final Fantasy Gilgamesh è un boss opzionale introdotto a partire dall'edizione ''Dawn of Souls del gioco come omaggio a Final Fantasy V. Appare, assieme ad altri tre boss del suo gioco d'origine, nel dungeon opzionale Grotta primordiale: può essere trovato in una baia popolata da sirene, e il luogo dove apparirà dipenderà dall'ordine in cui si parla con queste ultime. In battaglia usa attacchi potenti uniti alla non altrettanto potente Excalipur, che ha trovato proprio nel dungeon e ha confuso con l'Excalibur. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Gilgamesh appare come boss nelle versioni 2D del gioco, sempre come omaggio a ''Final Fantasy V. Appare, assieme ad altri boss del suo gioco d'origine, nei livelli bassi delle profondità e, anche se lo scontro con lui è opzionale, sconfiggerlo permetterà di sbloccare un punto di salvataggio dove riposarsi. Quando è sconfitto, si lascia scappare un "... Bartz...?", suscitando la curiosità dei personaggi sul perché lo abbia detto. In battaglia, si comporterà in maniera simile alla sua comparsa originale, fingendosi debole per un po', per poi applicarsi status positivi e mostrare la sua vera forza. Tra gli attacchi che può usare sono presenti Excalipur, Salto e la pericolosa Zantetsuken. Una volta sconfitto, lascerà cadere l'Excalipur, arma inutile che però non può essere venduta. ''Final Fantasy V Questo capitolo segna la prima apparizione ufficiale di Gilgamesh nella saga. Introdotto come maldestro e insistente tirapiedi di Exdeath, è affrontato la bellezza di cinque volte, anche se due scontri contro di lui sono completamente opzionali. Durante la storia, Gilgamesh attacca i protagonisti, ma non conclude mai uno scontro e se la svigna quando possibile. Quando il gruppo torna al castello di Exdeath per affrontare il cattivo, Gilgamesh li inganna con un forziere e decide di mostrare loro la forza della spada che ha appena trovato, l'Excalibur. Quando però scopre che l'arma che ha in mano è solo un falso, Exdeath lo esilia nella crepa interdimensionale per la sua incompetenza. Gilgamesh si redime successivamente quando incontra nuovamente i protagonisti nella crepa, salvandoli da un potente nemico al costo della sua vita... o così sembra. In tutte le battaglie contro di lui, Gilgamesh ha molti più PV di qualunque altro mostro incontrato fino a quel punto del gioco, ma gli scontri si concluderanno sempre quando ne avrà persi abbastanza. Il primo scontro con Gilgamesh è nelle prigioni del castello di Exdeath, il secondo avviene sul ponte magno ed è considerato uno dei più famosi, il terzo ha luogo sulla nave di Xezat e introduce il fedele compagno Enkidu, il quarto avviene nuovamente nel castello di Exdeath e mostra per la prima volta la sua trasformazione, mentre il quinto avviene nella crepa. Se l'ultimo scontro ha avuto luogo, inoltre, Gilgamesh apparirà in soccorso dei protagonisti durante lo scontro con il boss opzionale Necrofobo. Da Gilgamesh è possibile rubare tutti i pezzi di equipaggiamento Genji. Final Fantasy VI Lo spadaccino Gilgamesh è, nel sesto capitolo, una delle new entry della versione ''Advance. Dopo aver tanto vagato ed essersi impossessato della Masamune e (finalmente) dell'Excalibur, approda nel World of Ruin, di nuovo in cerca di una spada rara. Pare che ormai il suo destino sia legato all'Excalipur, visto che è proprio quella su cui butta gli occhi durante una giornata dei protagonisti all'arena Collo di drago. Per ottenere l'Excalipur, il giocatore deve parlare con il solito tipo informato che permette di ottenere anche Leviatano e Kyactus, poi sperare di trovarla in vendita all'asta di Jidoor. Dopo averla acquistata per la modica cifra di 500.000 guil, il passo successivo sarà scommetterla nell'arena (l'avversario sarà un Lanciator Cipolla). Che si vinca o che si perda, Gilgamesh sopraggiungerà immantinente per impossessarsi della spada. Una volta sconfitto, si unirà alla squadra come esper, usando uno tra i seguenti attacchi: *Excalipur: 1 PV di danno a tutti i nemici. *Excalibur: danni moderati a tutti i nemici. *Masamune: danni pesanti a tutti i nemici. *Enkidu: chiama in soccorso il suo inseparabile amico, causando 9.999 danni a tutti i nemici. Gilgamesh insegna le seguenti abilità: *Rapidità x1 *Coraggio x5 *Ad aumento di livello, Forza +2 Nota interessante: durante la battaglia, Gilgamesh lancerà contro il party spade come Brando lux o Ragnarok non appena i suoi PV saranno bassi, causando un danno di 9.999 HP a lancio. ''Final Fantasy VIII In questo ottavo capitolo, mentre Odino capitolava, Gilgamesh, qui chiamato Ghilgamesh, raccattava pezzi forti per la sua collezione: non solo aveva già tre spade a disposizione, ma stava per recuperarne una quarta. Durante lo scontro con Seifer sul Lunatic Pandora, Odino rimase tagliato in due dal cattivo, che gli rivoltò contro l'attacco Zantetsuken. La spada gli volò via di mano, fendendo lo spazio e creando un portale dimensionale, da cui uscì Ghilgamesh, che si impossessò dell'arma. Lo spadaccino dal mantello rosso apparve poco dopo, per ringraziare Seifer di avergli dato la quarta spada ma, probabilmente scambiandolo per qualcun altro come al solito, pose fine al combattimento personalmente con la sua nuova arma. L'entrata di Ghilgamesh è seguita da un paio di battute del nostro eroe: '''Ghilgamesh': "Tu mi hai consegnato la quarta... Sei stato tu? Allora fai i conti con la mia spada! Assaggia questo!" Seifer: "ERGWAAHHHH!" Ghilgamesh: "Dove sarà? ...l'intervallo dimensionale?" Dopo la sconfitta di Seifer, Ghilgamesh apparirà come Odino durante i combattimenti, come simil-Guardian Force. A differenza di Odino, tuttavia, Ghilgamesh può comparire anche contro kyactus, tomberry, nonmorti e boss, e non necessariamente all'inizio dello scontro. I suoi attacchi in questo episodio sono i seguenti: *Excalibur ossidata: 1 HP di danno a tutti i nemici. *Excalibur: danni moderati di elemento Sacro a tutti i nemici. *Masamune: danni non-elementali a tutti i nemici. *Zantetsuken: Morte istantanea a tutti i nemici (non funziona contro i boss ed i nonmorti). Curiosamente, se Ghilgamesh compare in una battaglia, Angelo non userà più il suo Angelo trovatutto fino alla fine dello scontro. ''Final Fantasy IX In questo gioco, un Gilgamesh più giovane, erroneamente chiamato Ghigamess, decide di mandare un po' Enkidu a caccia di spade rare (il mostro, dimostrando lo stesso fiuto per gli affari dell'amico, lascerà la potente ''Excalibur II, per prendersi l'onnipresente pacco), mentre lui si mette a collezionare carte per il Tetra Master. É conosciuto in tutta Gaia con diversi nomi (ad Alexandria lo chiamano "Jack della traversa", da altre parti "Quattro mani") e non rivelerà il suo vero nome prima che Gidan diventi un rinomato cacciatore di tesori, altro hobby intrapreso dallo spadaccino. É possibile incontrarlo subito all'inizio del gioco, con Vivi, ma bisogna avvicinarlo in fretta oppure fregherà dei soldi al maghetto; se si riesce a fermarlo in tempo, il quadrumane spiegherà a Vivi le regole del Tetra Master. In seguito, sarà possibile vederlo a Toleno, durante alcuni ETR. La casa di Ghigamess, però, è Daguerreo, dove si incontrano cacciatori di tesori da tutto il mondo. Se Gidan riuscità a raggiungere un alto livello in materia di caccia ai tesori, il quadrumane rivelerà la sua vera identità e si dileguerà, affermando che un giorno diventerà famoso. ''Final Fantasy XI Un Gilgamesh decisamente più umano appare a Vana'diel, nella città di pirati di Norg. Nell'espansione ''Rise of the Zilart, egli è coinvolto in alcune missioni legate alla classe samurai. Gilgamesh è anche il nome di uno dei server di gioco. Un tipo di nemici simile alla forma classica di Gilgamesh, chiamati Naraka, sono presenti nel gioco come mostri noti. Essi compaiono in una serie di missioni boss chiamata Voidwatch, il cui nome rimanda alla connessione tra Gilgamesh e il Nulla. Potrebbero essere il suo equivalente delle ombre di Sephiroth. ''Final Fantasy XII Gilgamesh riappare in questo capitolo armato fino ai denti più che mai, seppur con due braccia in meno del solito: questa volta decide di sfidare i numerosi avventurieri che gli capitano a tiro per batterli e impossessarsi delle loro armi. Viene registrato come ricercato da Montblanc, per recuperare una spada persa da un suo amico. Vaan e i suoi compagni affrontano lo spadaccino in due occasioni nelle Miniere di Lushu: una sul ponte Tash (allusione al primo combattimento avvenuto in ''Final Fantasy V) e un'altra nell'estremo confine delle miniere. Gilgamesh ha arricchito la sua collezione con numerose spade ottenute in altri mondi, ma molte sono fasulle. All'inizio sono tutte semplici katane, ma poi ne estrae di nuove man mano che procede lo scontro: *La Buster Sword, falsa perchè ha quattro fori per la materia anzichè due e presenta un enorme kanji che significa "falso" stampato sulla lama; *Il Revolver, falso perchè presenta un'immagine di un chocobo al posto dello stemma di Griever; *L'Orichalcum di Final Fantasy IX, molto più lunga dell'originale; *Due copie della Girasole, una con un sole sull'elsa, e l'altra con una luna, che sono di fatto l'Excalibur e l'Excalipur; *La Fraternity, falsa pure quella perchè presenta due uncini anzichè uno, oltre all'elsa diversa e all'assenza delle caratteristiche bolle d'acqua; *La Zantetsuken, nella sua versione di Final Fantasy VI, presenta un teschio sulla lama, ma non è chiaro se sia falsa anche questa. *la Spada di Toro, che lui chiama "spada della leggenda", l'ultima che ha recuperato, originale anche quella. Gilgamesh, una volta sconfitto, sembra svanire, ma furtivamente recupera la spada della leggenda che aveva lasciato cadere e che Vaan e i suoi compagni avevano (è il caso di dire scioccamente) ignorato. Riappare poi nelle gallerie di Barheim, sul ponte Zebaya, una volta recuperati e decifrati i messaggi nelle bottiglie colorate nel minigioco Tutti a pesca! per donare al gruppo la canna da pesca Matamune, indispensabile per ottenere lo stemma di Taigong, uno degli ingredienti per forgiare la spada di Toro. Anche qui Gilgamesh è protagonista di intermezzi comici che non mancheranno di stupire i personaggi e lo stesso Enkidu, che anche qui lo accompagna (con un nuovo aspetto canino). Nella versione International del gioco, mai uscita in Europa, la ricompensa per averlo sconfitto era nientepopodimeno che l'inutile Excalipur, non disponibile nel gioco originale, che anche qui ha una potenza d'attacco altissima, ma causa sempre e solo 1 HP di danno. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Gilgamesh riappare brevemente in questo sequel nel ponte precedente il castello di Feolthanos, assieme al suo fido Enkidu. Il giocatore potrà sconfiggerlo quante volte vorrà, ma il cane ritornerà sempre, perciò sarà meglio concentrarsi solo su Gilgamesh ed eliminare Enkidu solo quando diventa troppo fastidioso. Dopo essere stato sconfitto, lo spadaccino si complimenterà con Vaan e diventerà disponibile come esper di III livello nella Ruota dei patti. I suoi attacchi sono ''Tagliatriplex, che colpisce tre volte di fila, e Masamune, che causa danni a prescindere dalla difesa avversaria. Quando è un nemico, Gilgamesh ha il mantello blu. ''Final Fantasy XIII Gilgamesh, in questo capitolo, si ritira dalla carriera di avventuriero per buttarsi in quella dell'imprenditore: la '''Gilgamesh S.p.A.' è infatti una ditta da cui possono essere acquistati alcuni tipi di armi dei personaggi. Il negozio è sbloccabile come ricompensa della missione di caccia 46, e le armi in vendita possiedono parametri altissimi, compensati però da abilità come Supersacrificio PV o Anticrisi. Nello sviluppo iniziale del gioco, qualcuno propose di rendere Gilgamesh un fal'Cie: l'aspetto che doveva avere era quello di un essere con lunghe braccia che brandivano spade gigantesche, alcune talmente lunghe da far sembrare piccolo un grattacielo. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Ufficialmente annunciato il 4 aprile 2012, Gilgamesh appare in questo capitolo in qualità di DLC, come personaggio affrontabile nell'arena durante la sfida ''Appuntamento sul ponte Magno, accompagnato da una nuova versione metal-orientale del suo celeberrimo theme. Compare nella sua forma mutata, munita di sole sei braccia come nel dodicesimo capitolo, e la battaglia si articolerà in due fasi: durante la prima utilizzerà delle armi da fuoco e lanciamissili trovate nella crepa, mentre durante la seconda estrarrà la sua collezione di spade, completamente rinnovate nell'aspetto. La nuova collezione di spade di cui lo spadaccino dispone comprende Excalipur, Excalibur, Muramasa, Masamune e Zantetsuken; la sesta arma è un ventaglio Bashosen, con cui causerà danni d'aria. Altri attacchi di cui dispone sono Colpo radiale, Lancio, Squarcio incrociato, Potenziamento, Artiglio letale, Onda maligna e Ritorsione. Quando è mandato in crisi, le sue armi si spezzano per poi reintegrarsi non appena questa termina: di solito, le ultime tre abilità citate, che non implicano l'uso della spada, sono perlopiù usate durante la crisi. In questa seconda fase, Gilgamesh vanta ben 9.999.999 PV, più di qualunque altro mostro del gioco, che gli valgono il titolo di superboss. Una volta sconfitto, potrà essere coalizzato nel ruolo di attaccante ed il suo istinto bestiale è Ekstasis, che nell'animazione ricorda molto l'inizio dell'Ipermossa EX in Dissidia 012 (vedi più sotto). ''Final Fantasy XIV Gilgamesh è una delle novità introdotte nella riedizione ''A Realm Reborn del gioco. Qui appare nel suo aspetto più classico, come un guerriero che viaggia per Eorzea allo scopo di testare le capacità dei protagonisti. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Gilgamesh appare in questo capitolo, come personaggio e boss affrontabile. Questa incarnazione è un l'Cie di Gembu, reso potentissimo dal potere del cristallo, che ha dimenticato la sua missione. Dopo la morte in guerra di Enkidu, è affrontato diverse volte durante il gioco, inclusa una missione speciale in cui assumerà la sua configurazione a otto braccia. A giudicare dalla sua storia, questo è il primo capitolo della storia di Gilgamesh, in quanto è mostrato che Lorica è il luogo dove è nato e cresciuto. Il suo aspetto, inoltre, rimanda alla sua incarnazione di ''Final Fantasy XI, solo con il viso tatuato: è possibile che una lunga serie di eventi abbia portato Gilgamesh a diventare da umano a demone, ed apparire in seguito in numerosi mondi. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Anche in questo gioco, Gilgamesh fa la sua piccola apparizione durante l'avventura ''Sogni di gloria. Qui è una semplice evocazione, che si può sbloccare solo dopo aver sconfitto Gabranth e aver sbloccato ameno tre bonus. Una volta evocato, possono verificarsi due eventi possibili: Excalibur, che triplica l'audacia dell'evocatore, ed Excalipacco, che la fa scendere a 1. Quando capita l'Excalipacco, Gilgamesh pronuncia "Eh? La spada più potente?!", in riferimento alla scena del quinto capitolo in cui testa l'Excalipur. Esiste anche una carta amico di Gilgamesh: si tratta di un Bartz a livello 100 con un intero set di equipaggiamento Genji (che comprende per la prima volta una spada) e un sigillo del drago, prova di aver sconfitto Shinryu, oggetto apparso sempre in Final Fantasy V. Bartz stesso cita Gilgamesh durante alcuni scontri: ad esempio, combattendo contro Jecht, si introdurrà dicendo "Combattiamo da uomini!". ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Secondo la quasi totalità dei fans, Gilgamesh non poteva fare solamente l'invocazione. Accennato per la prima volta durante la conferenza della Square Enix il 18 gennaio 2011 e penultimo ad essere annunciato (assieme a Prishe), Gilgamesh è una delle new entry del picchiaduro crossover: sebbene si fosse pensato che avesse dovuto combattere per Chaos, è in realtà neutrale. Poichè non previsto dal conflitto tra divinità, lo spadaccino conserva completamente i suoi ricordi e si sorprende quando scopre che, proprio a causa della guerra divina, la sua nemesi Bartz non si ricorda di lui. Come combattente Gilgamesh è particolarmente versatile, ma il suo stile è molto difficile da gestire data la sua imprevedibilità: infatti, il possente spadaccino attacca il rivale estraendo in maniera casuale una coppia di armi uguali scelta tra otto divese: le inseparabili Excalibur ed Excalipur, un'ascia da guerra, la Zantetsuken, la Masamune, la katana di Genji, la sua fida naginata ed il coltello trinciapolli; ogni arma fornisce un diverso bonus (o malus, nel caso dell'Excalipur) agli attacchi del personaggio. Come succede spesso, alcune delle sue armi sono false. In modalità EX, Gilgamesh estrae inoltre fino a otto armi (scelte a caso) in una volta, ed i suoi stessi attacchi sferrano un maggior numero di colpi, a volte cambiando l'animazione stessa; durante l'ipermossa EX, lo spadaccino dovrà selezionare l'Excalibur tra le sette Excalipur che roteano davanti a lui, per concludere con uno stacchetto comico o l'attacco ''Fantasia finale (già usato in Final Fantasy XII). I suoi attacchi PV sono tutte abilità e magie blu usate durante i vari scontri con lui nel gioco originale, mentre gli attacchi Audacia sono attacchi da lui usati in altre sue apparizioni. L'evocagemma di Gilgamesh è ancora presente: durante la battaglia contro di lui nel rapporto 8 (e contro la quasi totalità dei suoi cloni), lo spadaccino evocherà se stesso all'inizio dello scontro. La gemma può essere acquistata come merce d'occasione al costo di un solo KP presso il moguri di Cornelia, dopo aver accumulato complessivamente 10.000 KP dall'inizio del gioco. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gilgamesh compare come boss in questo spin-off musicale. Falsi Gilgamesh Final Fantasy III Il cancelliere di Saronia, sotto le cui spoglie si cela Garuda, si chiama Gigameth. Anche se potrebbe sembrare un errore di traduzione, non lo è per niente: non ha infatti nulla a che fare con Gilgamesh, fatto confermato dalla scrittura giapponese del nome, che si pronuncia ''Gigamesu, mentre Gilgamesh si pronuncia Girugamesshu. ''Final Fantasy IV Nelle versioni ''Advance e PSP del gioco compare un mostro chiamato Guilgaruga, parente dell'Adamanthart, che nella versione americana è stato erroneamente chiamato Gilgamesh. Questo è dovuto alla solita sbadataggine commessa dai traduttori, che hanno frainteso il nome Gilgame del mostro. Tema musicale Il tema musicale di Gilgamesh è il famoso brano "Clash on the big bridge" ("Battaglia sul ponte Magno"), utilizzato in quasi tutti gli scontri con il guerriero. La composizione iniziale fu di Nobuo Uematsu, ma vi furono due revisioni del tema, una per Final Fantasy XII composta da Hitoshi Sakimoto e un'altra per Dissidia Final Fantasy fatta da Takeharu Ishimoto. Un'altra versione del tema si può sentire in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon durante la prima delle battaglie finali contro Raffaello, e un'altra in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales, durante lo scontro finale con Bebuzzu. Galleria Etimologia Gilgamesh è il protagonista del poema epico sumerico L'epopea di Gilgamesh, che narra le imprese del re guerriero di Uruk e del suo compagno d'armi, l'uomo bestia Enkidu, originariamente inviato dagli dei per ucciderlo, ma poi diventato suo grande amico. La leggenda narra che i due compirono grandi imprese, non ultima quella di andare nella foresta dei cedri per tagliare il più grande albero che vi avessero trovato, e portarselo a Uruk. Dopo che i due ebbero sconfitto il guardiano della foresta, Humbaba, gli dei, ormai stanchi dell'arroganza di Gilgamesh, provocarono la morte di Enkidu, facendo cadere l'eroe nella disperazione. Preso dalla paura della morte, Gilgamesh viaggiò in lungo e in largo per incontrare Utnapishtim, l'uomo scampato al diluvio universale, che gli dei avevano reso immortale. Egli gli disse che la morte era parte della vita, ma che se proprio voleva rimanere giovane, esisteva una pianta che poteva donare questa capacità. Dopo aver tanto faticato per prenderla, però, alla prima distrazione gli fu sottratta da una serpente, che dopo averla mangiata cambiò pelle. Gilgamesh diventa estremamente necrofobico durante il mito, ma in Final Fantasy V, egli si sacrifica per sconfiggere un boss che, guarda un po', si chiama Necrofobo. Il personaggio di Gilgamesh è però ispirato anche ad un altro grande guerriero, questa volta direttamente dalla cultura giapponese: il monaco Saitō Musashibō Benkei. Si dice che questo guerriero avesse passato diverso tempo appostato sul ponte Gōjō, dove sfidava tutti gli avventurieri armati di passaggio, mettendo in palio le armi. Quando ebbe collezionato 999 spade, però, Benkei fu sconfitto dal leggendario generale Minamoto no Yoshitsune, di cui divenne compagno d'armi e amico. Come Gilgamesh in Final Fantasy, Benkei era stato addestrato all'uso della Naginata; inoltre, il clan dei Minamoto di cui Yoshitsune faceva parte, e che Benkei serviva, era anche chiamato Genji (源氏, in Cinese Yuánshì), utilizzando i Kanji (nel gioco, invece, vengono usati i Katakana, ゲンジ). Di Benkei era famosa non solo la forza, ma anche l'incredibile resistenza: nella sua ultima battaglia, mentre la fortezza di Koromogawa no tate era assediata da un esercito, Yoshitsune eseguì il rito dell'Harakiri, mentre Benkei continuò a respingere da solo i nemici all'entrata del castello, impedendo con il suo corpo l'entrata di un intero esercito, che potè contare solo sugli arcieri per attaccarlo. Quando la battaglia si calmò, i soldati, inizialmente impauriti, videro il corpo di Benkei sommerso dalle frecce, ma ancora in piedi. Quando però si avvicinarono per controllare meglio, allora e solo allora il monaco guerriero si accasciò al suolo, morto. Curiosità *Gilgamesh detiene il record di comparse nella saga, superando anche Cloud Strife. *Alcune delle battaglie contro Gilgamesh, in riferimento alla celebre battaglia di Final Fantasy V, avvengono su un ponte. *Il numero delle braccia di Gilgamesh varia a seconda del capitolo: in Final Fantasy V, Dissidia 012 e Type-0, ha otto braccia; in Final Fantasy XII e Final Fantasy XIII-2 ne ha sei; in Final Fantasy VIII e Final Fantasy IX, infine, ne ha quattro (nell'ottavo capitolo potrebbe averne otto, ma solo quattro di esse sono visibili). *In tutte le sue apparizioni, Gilgamesh è sempre la stessa persona: gli eventi di alcuni capitoli, come Final Fantasy IX o Final Fantasy Type-0, possono essere collocati prima del suo incontro con Exdeath. *Sebbene Gilgamesh sia universalmente noto come spadaccino e per certi versi simile ad un samurai, la sua arma principale è la naginata. *Per quanto sia sempre rappresentato come particolarmente codardo, Gilgamesh è sempre uno dei boss più potenti dei giochi in cui compare come nemico ed è canonicamente uno dei personaggi più forti della saga, anche come invocazione. de:Gilgamesh en:Gilgamesh es:Gilgamesh ru:Гильгамеш fr:Gilgamesh pt-br:Gilgamesh Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Boss Categoria:Esper-FFVI Categoria:Guardian Force Categoria:Esper-Revenant Wings Categoria:Evocazioni-Dissidia